Necklace Secrets
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva are together, but the image in their daughters locket is not Ziva. So who is the child?
1. Necklace Identity

A fourteen year old Sarah smiled brightly as she sat on the sofa on christmas day. She wore her white pyjamas and her usual star of david and heart locket.

She sat between her mother; ziva david and her father; leroy jethro gibbs.

Ziva went out into the kitchen to get a drink and Gibbs smiled at his daughter as she fiddled with her locket, "Am I ever going to see inside that lovket of yours?"

Sarah smiled, "Of course" she said softly, trusting him, and openeing the locket and showing him.

Gibbs smiled, but didnt regonise the woman inside, "Who is it?"

Sarah frowned, "My mother of course, the day I was born" she said, wondeirng how he didnt know that.

Leroy studied it, "Can I borrow that for a moment?" he asked gently, "I promise I will bring it straight back

Sarah nodded, although confused passed it to him, the locket meant everything to him because her mother gave it to her when she was born

Gibbs took it and went into the kitchen leaving sarah in the living room confused and watching the fire.

Ziva smiled seeing her husband, "Heyy" she said softly, and wrapped her arms around him only to be frowned at by Gibbs, "Whats wrong?"

Gibbs showed her the locket, "This isnt you. I remember what you looked like, I even have a photo, this is not you, so why does Sarah think it is??"

Ziva sighed, "Her mother is dead Jethro, During my mission, and I took her and kept her safe"

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "So you are telling me that you murdered her mother and kidnapped her?"

Ziva looked down, ashamed but nodded

Gibbs sighed, "Do you even know who her parents are?"

Ziva nodded, "Tali David. My sister. I dont know who her father is, I never met him"

Gibbs looked more shocked and in slight disgust, "You killed your own sister! How could you? I understand with your brother but why murder the mother of your neice?"

Ziva sobbed, "I'm so sorry Jethro" she said desperately

Gibbs shook his head "Is that supposed to make it better? Does that give your sister her life back? Or your niece her mother back?"

Ziva didn't have an answer to that, how could she?

Sarah was stood behind Gibbs when he turned around, she had tears streaming down her face, the bear from when she was a baby clutched in her arms, her eyes filled with loss and childish innocence.

He looked at her with sympathy and moved towards her wrapping his arms around her tightly in an embrace before putting her locket back on her.

CONTINUE?


	2. Somalian Secrets

Sarah cried as Gibbs held her tightly, running his hand up and down her back in a calming motion.

Ziva moved forward and embraced her, Sarah flinched back, "Dont touch me" she screeched at her.

Ziva looked shocked, and her face dropped like she had lost everything, "Dont say that" she whispered

Sarah ran her hand through her hair frustrated, "Why did you lie? Why did you pretend? And more importantly, what did my mother ever do to deserve that?"

Ziva sighed, "I lied to protect you, I didnt pretend because I do love you, and she did nothing wrong, I did it because I was told to"

Sarah frowned, "My mother is dead, and its all your fault, stop saying that you were told to, stop asking for forgiveness. You took my mother from me. You murdered your own sister! You disgust me, and do you know the worse thing. I still love you, because part of me still says your my mother"

Ziva smiled, "Thats a good thing"

Sarah shook her head, "You are dead to me"

Ziva sobbed, "Dont say that"

Sarah glared, "Then bring me back my mother!"

Ziva lowered her head, "That I cannot do" she said sadly

Sarah looked away, "I wish to leave now" she said to Gibbs

Gibbs nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

Sarah gripped her locket, "May I stay with Jen for a while please?"

Jethro nodded, "Of course" he left the room to phone Jen

Ziva looked at her, "Please stay? Whatever happens your still my child, Sarah"

Sarah looked at her, her eyes hard and empty and it pained Ziva to see the pain she had caused, "Even if you do consider me your child, I no longer consider you to be alive, let alone to be my mother, you murdered my mother for no reason at all, you took my mother from me, and you took me from her. I wish you had killed me. I wish that you had left me in her arms. Why did you not kill me too? I would be happy with her, she is my mother. You ar emy kidnapper and my mothers murderer! So dont you dare speak to me. You have no right to speak to me or even look at me. And you have no right to speak of my mother at all. Leave me alone!" she screamed at her as Ziva tried to comfort her

Ziva fell to her knees sobbing, as Gibbs entered, and Sarah packed her bags once she had gone upstairs.

Gibbs ran his hand over his face, and took Ziva into his arms, "Why did you do it Zee?"

Ziva cried, "Because if I did not do it, then both her and Sarah were going to be sent to Somalia to be killed. They would have tortured them. If Sarah had survived then they would have trained her as one of them. I couldnt allow it Jethro"

Gibbs sighed, "Does she know this?"

Ziva shook her head, "She wont listen"

Leroy shook his head, "That shouldnt surprise you, she just found out you killed her mother, and pretended to be her mother, she will still be in shock" he said

Ziva leant her head on his shoulder and looked at a photo on teh side of tali, herself and sarah.


	3. Mothering

A few minutes later Jen arrived, and knocked the door. Sarah rushed and let her in, embracing her immediately, making Jen look worriedly towards Gibbs who stood a bit behind her, and Jen hugged Sarah back.

Gibbs cleared his throat, and Sarah pulled back from Jen so that she could enter the house.

They walked into the sitting room, and Gibbs took Jen aside and explained everything as Sarah finished getting a bag together.

Sarah sat on the sofa, and was looking at her locket, tears still streaming down her face. She thought they would never end.

Jen moved back to her and hugged her, "Come on then, stay with me a while, and maybe tomorrow we can sort out this mess okay?"

Sarah looked at her, "She will be alive?" she asked hopefully

Jen looked down and shook her head, "I'm sorry princess but that is something I cannot do, I wish I could"

Sarah nodded, she understood but that did not stop her wanting her mother, "It is okay, I understand, you cannot work miracles, I am sorry, I should not have asked of you something like that, it was wrong of me Aunt Jenny"

Jen smiled, "It is okay, after what you have been through, it is understandable that you ask something like that, It must be very hard"

Sarah nodded, and Ziva came in, "Please can we go now please?"

Jen looked up apologetically towards Ziva and then back at Sarah, who seemed broken and terrified, "Of course we can"

Sarah stood and Jen took he bag leading her out to the car, Jethro followed, "I'll call later okay Jen, and thanks for doing this"

Jen smiled, "It's no problem Jethro"

Sarah got in the car and curled up tightly, as Jen kissed Jethro's cheek and got into the drivers seat, "You okay Sarah ?" she asked even though she knew the young girl would lie

Sarah nodded, "Of course" she said softly and simply

Jen nodded to Jethro before driving towards her home.

When they got home, Jen got Sarah into the living room and set the fire going before fixing up Sarah a hot chocolate and one for herself. Jen wrapped a blanket around Sarah and Sarah leant into Jen, so that it wrapped around Jen too. Sarah watched the fire, curled up beside Jen.

Jen stroked her hair in a calming motion, like a mother would do her children, "It will be okay Sarah, I promise you, you can stay here as long as you want"

Sarah smiled faintly, "Thank you Aunt Jenny" she said softly, and snuggled up to her a bit more

Jen held her close, "Do you remember your mother at all?"

Sarah looked into the fire, "I remember her singing, and I remember the feel of her hugging me, but that is all" she said and looked down, "I wish I could remember what she looked like, I have this photo but I don't remember her" she admitted

Jen held her close, "What did she used to sing?"

Sarah smiled, "Anything and Everything but mainly she used to sing Jeruselum of Gold"

Jenifer smiled, "I have never heard of it, is it in hebrew?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah it is"

Jenny smiled and hugged her as close as possible, "How about you teach me it? And then I can sing it to you?"

Sarah smiled, "You would really do that?"

Jen nodded, "Of course I would"

Sarah smiled, hugging Jenny tightly, but not to tightly, "Thank you" she said softly, before yawning

Jen smiled, "How bout you get some rest, I will be here when you awake, I promise you" she said gently, running her hand through the young Israeli's dark brown, curly hair, which was loose and in natural corkscrew curls.

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not tired" she weakly attempted, but soon yawned again

Jen laughed, "Okay then princess, how bout we stay curled up here, and just relax okay?"

Sarah was sound asleep, and Jen smiled holding her close.

The phone rang and Jen quickly grabbed the phone before it woke up Sarah, "Hello?" she said into the phone

Jethro smiled, "Hey, you okay?"

Jen nodded, even though he could not see her, "Yeah, I'm fine Jethro"

Gibbs smiled, "How bout Sarah? Has she calmed?"

Jen smiled, "Yeah she is sound asleep curled up in my lap at the moment"

Jethro laughed, "Yeah, she does that quite a lot", he said knowing she used to fall asleep curled to him or Ziva or even both

Jenny smiled, still running her hand through Sarah's hair, "How is Ziva?"

Gibbs sighed, "She will be okay, she wants Sarah but apart from that I think it is just hitting her, about what she really did. She needs time, I don't think she realised the amount of damage it would cause by not telling the truth from the start"

Jen nodded, "Yeah, well I think Sarah needs time away from her at the moment, she just wants her mother"

Leroy nodded, "Yeah, she does, but at least you can be there for her, thank you again Jen, I don't know how I would have been there for both of them at the same time, Ziva is a wreck and I'm betting Sarah is not any better"

Jenny nodded, "Well I'm going to get her up to bed Jethro, so I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning? I'm sure Sarah will want to see you"

Jethro nodded, "She still want to see me ?"

Jenifer nodded, "Of course" she smiled, "She knows you would have told her if you had known, and after all she sees you as her father, she will still need you Jethro"

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, I'll be round first thing"

Jen nodded, "How bout midday? You know how long Sarah can sleep in for,sometimes I think she is going for a world record"

Jethro laughed, "Very true, Okay I will let you go" he said, before they said their goodbyes an dput their phones down

Sarah murmured in her sleep as Jen carried her up the stairs into the bedroom, realising how light the teen was and lay her in the bed, after quickly changing her into something more comfortable. When Sarah was asleep nothing would wake her. Jen got in beside her and curled up with her, holding close.


	4. Waterfall of Tears

Jen lay with Sarah curled up in her arms the following day. The phone suddenly begun to ring. Jen quickly grabbed it off of her bedside table, trying not to wake Sarah.

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"_It's me Ziva, can I talk to Sarah please?" she pleaded_

Jen sighed, "Ziva, you need to give her time"

_Ziva rolled her eyes, "Just pass me on, I need to talk to her"_

Jen shook her head, looking down at the sleeping Sarah, "She's asleep Ziva, if she wants to call you she will, if not then you will have to wait" she said putting the phone down on her.

_Ziva needed to talk to her and to explain, she picked up the phone later on and called again._

Sarah was in the kitchen whilst Jen was in the shower, "Hello?"

_Ziva smiled, "Hey Sarah, are you okay?"_

Sarah slammed the phone down instantly, as tears sprung into life within her bright blue eyes.

_Ziva begun to cry and picked up the phone again_

Sarah sighed, "Hello?"

_Ziva took a breath, "Sarah, hear me out, it wasn't my fault"_

Sarah sobbed as she pulled the phone cord from the wall.

A few minutes later Sarah's cell phone rung, the caller ID said 'Ima' meaning mother in hebrew. She cried and switched it off, throwing it hard against the wall, making it smash into tiny pieces.

Jen came out of the shower hearing the bang of the phone, wearing her bathrobe she looked at Sarah who was curled on the floor crying and she sat beside her and cradled the young Israeli in her arms, "Hey, what' wrong?"

Sarah cried, "She won't leave me alone, why won't she leave me alone" she sobbed against the front of Jen's robe

Jen's cell begun to ring, it was Jethro, "Hello?"

_Jethro sighed, "Are you both okay?"_

Jen shook her head, "No, Sarah's in tears and were both sitting on the floor, Jethro get her to stop calling, Sarah needs time"

_Jethro bit his lip, "I can't, she's on her way to you now, I couldn't stop her, I'm following in my car, I will be there in a second"_

Jen sighed, "Okay Jethro, thanks for trying" she said putting the phone down

She pulled Sarah to her feet and directed her back towards the bedroom, while she went into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. She came out to find Sarah asleep on the bed, and went to answer the door.

Ziva walked straight in, "Where is she?"

Jen sighed, "She's asleep"

Ziva broke down, "I need to see her please Jen, she's my baby"

Jen felt for the young woman and embraced her, "Can I go see her please Jen?"

Jen sighed and nodded, "Just don't wake her, not yet"

Ziva nodded and went towards Jen's bedroom, and smiled seeing her 'daughter' asleep on the bed. She moved forwards and before Jen had chance to stop her, she was on the bed and had Sarah cradled in her arms.

Jen went and answered the door to Jethro, and they both went into the bedroom. Jethro raised an eyebrow at Ziva silently asking what the hell she was playing at and moved to sit beside her.

Sarah yawned in a childlike manner and gradually opened her eyes, which went wide when she saw her mother's murderer holding her. She freaked out and leapt from the bed, grabbing hold of Jen. The bond between the young Israeli and the red-headed director was clearly very strong. Jen held her close, "Shhhh it is okay, I promise you, she just has to explain something then she is leaving, are'nt you Ziva!?"

Gibbs glared at Ziva making her nod, as Jethro put his arms out to Sarah. Sarah went straight to him. He pulled her onto his knee and held her close to him, as she snuggled up to him.

Jen sat beside him to comfort the young girl, as Ziva spoke, "I am sorry for everything I have done my princess, but please know that I did not wish to do it. I knew that if I didn't then you would both be sent to Somalia, it would have been much worse, they would have killed you both, but not before torturing both of you, and probably training you as one of them" she had tears streaming down her face, "I am sorry my princess, but it was the best option at the time, I know it does not seem like it at the moment, but your mother was caused no pain I promise you"

Sarah was sobbing into the front of Jethro's shirt, "I want my mommy" she cried over and over again.

Ziva bit her lip and gave her a photo album and a pink scarf, "These were your mother's, I think you should have them" she said gently

Sarah buried her face against the scarf as she looked at the photo album.

It would not be a traditional happy ending, but they would find peace in the end. She would grieve and she would have a family that cared for her. But one thing she would not forget is the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world! And that was her mother; Tali David.


End file.
